coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 107 (20th December 1961)
Plot Len bemoans to Jack the difficulty he had trying to keep a cheerful atmosphere going at last night's party. Annie demands that Jack takes down a girly calendar that someone donated to the Rovers. Harry thinks of buying a new bedroom suite to make his peace with Concepta and Len offers to get one for him at wholesale price. Dennis looks through a library book entitled Costumes though the ages looking for inspiration for a gala night fancy dress party at the Orinoco Club. Len offers to take Harry to Birtwistle's Construction tomorrow to choose the suite and have it delivered the same afternoon. When Concepta talks about going Christmas shopping at the same time, Len has to come up with reasons as to why Harry can't go, using a football match as an excuse. When Albert calls at No.7, he hears about the match and asks if he can come too. Dennis has puzzled Albert by asking if he has any old lace curtains. He also shows an interest in an old hat of Ena's when he calls to see Minnie. Finding Minnie in the snug he confides in her that he wants to go to the party as Charles II and she offers to help. Ena makes her peace with Minnie and Martha by buying them milk stouts. The next day, Dennis causes more puzzlement when he borrows silver buckles off Annie. Len tries to explain to Albert why they aren't actually going to a football match today. Dennis persuades Minnie to lend him Ena's hat. Dennis takes the scissors to one of Elsie's nighties for its lace cuffs. The new suite is brought into No.7 but Concepta is late coming home once it's installed. Returning from Christmas shopping, Concepta bumps into Elsie and bemoans having a house full of things that used to belong to Harry's first wife. Len is impatient, drinking tea and waiting for Concepta to return. When she does, Harry takes her upstairs where she is delighted until she sees that the bed hasn't been replaced. Elsie wonders where her nightie has gone. Dennis comes back from the party in full costume and his mother is livid when she sees the use her nightie has been put to. Cast Regular cast *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/snug *7 Coronation Street - Back room and Harry and Concepta's bedroom *11 Coronation Street - Back room *15 Jubilee Terrace - Downstairs room Notes *Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge) is credited but does not appear. *The window of 9 Coronation Street displays a "sold" sign but no mention is made of who to, and the next residents are Ken and Valerie Barlow in August 1962. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Coronation Street prepares for Christmas. Harry tries to give Concepta a surprise and is surprised in turn by her reaction. Dennis gets dressed up for a big night out and Elsie gets an even bigger surprise. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,946,000 homes (2nd place). Notable dialogue Annie Walker (after Dennis Tanner has borrowed silver buckles from her without saying why): "I'm not even going to start guessing. I'd be up all night!" --- Elsie Tanner: "Some mothers have kids! What have I got? Charles II in my flamin' nightie!!" Category:1961 episodes